1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cushion material and, more particularly, to such a cushion material including padding elements each of which consists of a core and an outer layer surrounding the core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japan, it is currently known to use buckwheat chaff as padding in pillows and cushions. The buckwheat chaff is inexpensive, but not sanitary since it may causes an allergic reaction against some users and/or provide a forcing bed in which various bacteria and harmful insects (such as ticks or deathwatches) increase.
As high-quality padding, feathering and kapok have been similarly utilized since they have a good air-permeability, a high resiliency and a very good feel. These high-quality paddings will not prevent the increase of various bacteria and harmful insects.
In order to overcome these problems, it has been proposed to use adzuki beans, soy beans or wood chips since they have properties similar to those of the buckwheat chaff and can relatively prevent the increase of various bacteria and insects. However, the last-mentioned cushion materials are expensive and cannot continue their superior properties for a long time.
In place of such non-sanitary cushion materials, more recently, it has been proposed to use padding of plastics, metal or ceramics. In comparison with the natural padding such as buckwheat chaff, the plastics, metal or ceramics padding has less hygroscopicity, heavier, more noisy, feel hard and is easily molded. Eventually, they may provide a forcing bed in which various bacteria and insects increase.
The present invention is directed to an improved cushion material which can overcome the aforementioned problems in the prior art while maintaining the superior properties of the prior art paddings.